Christmas Mess
by Jesse Wales
Summary: "After a stressful day at work, Kate Beckett comes home to an unexpected and not at all welcomed surprise. What did Rick Castle do now?" First posted Castle story but not first written. Nuh uh, those are still in my notebook. I'm lazy to type. Secret Santa gift for casketeer47, whom requested a "future fic with caskett babies :D" or "marriage/baby fic :)." Sorry, it's late. MerChr


**Christmas Mess**

The keys in her hand jingled as she inserted it into the lock and turned, the lock clicking before she pushed forward. The room she entered was brightly lit. In fact, the whole loft was full of light and warmth. She loved to come home to a house like this after a stressful day like it had been today. Locking the door behind her, she toed off those stylish yet infuriating heels and spun, smiling softly at the sight of great multitudes of Christmas decorations adorning the living room. They must have worked all day.

She took a step forward and her foot suddenly felt grainy. She glanced down to see a light powdering of the floor. The spot where her foot had disturbed it, revealed the true color of the polished wood. Her brow furrowed in confusion. That was her first clue.

The second one was the sound of hushed voices coming from the kitchen. There was a lot of shushing, giggling, and whispering to be heard. Frowning, she ventured further into the room, entering the view of the kitchen, a gasp escaping before it could be contained. All noise ceased.

A small head stuck itself out from the side of the counter. Th owner of it smiled sweetly at her, his bright hazel eyes, a match to her own, beamed innocence. The boy's natural hair color was obscured and his ghostly appearance was accredited to the fact that it appeared as if a bag of flour fell on him. To further it, it also looked like that bag had exploded, spreading its content across the whole kitchen and adjoining area.

"Umm... wha...?"

She was speechless, incoherent and unable to complete a single word for she was to stunned to do do, let alone a full sentence or question. A new face, identical to the first, appeared slightly above above the first child. He was just as dusty and disheveled as his twin brother. He bore a more nervous smile and dared a wave at her. Words finally came her way.

"Jamie, Tyler, what happened here?" she asked calmly. She planned to save the anger for someone else she had in mind. Her husband was in for it.

"We awe making cookies," the first and oldest, Tyler, slurred proudly with his four year old way with words. The second brother, Jamie, nodded mutely. He shared his father's love of words, though he rarely used them verbally. Tyler was bolder, taking more after her.

"That's wonderful," she cooed. " Where's your father?" The young brothers looked at one another, back at her, before starting a fierce battle of whispers, pausing occasionally to glance at her as she tapped her foot impatiently. Tyler gestured with his head and Jamie nodded, scurrying back behind the counter. She finally asked, " Well?"

"Jamie's getting him." At that moment, her husband's (busted) head rose into view from behind the counter Jamie had disappeared, his son hanging from his neck as he stood with an anxious smile. She rolled her eyes as she realized that the man had been hiding the whole time, letting the boys take the heat. He could really be a coward at times.

"Hey, honey, when did you get home?" He tried to play it off. Her glare showed she wasn't amused. Shooting a pleading glance at the twins, he deflated when they shrugged. Clearing her throat and smiling reassuringly at them, she dismissed them with her eyes.

"Can I talk to your father alone?"

They looked their father questioningly and he nodded. "Run along, boys." They scampered off and beckoned for him to follow her into their shared bedroom. Once the door closed, she shoved him.

"What the h*** happened? It looks like a flour bomb went off in there! I trusted you to keep the house in order as I worked and I come home to this? Today was exceptionally stressful and hoped to arrive to a clean home and I see this mess. How could you be so reckless, Castle?"

The use of his last name informed him of her true level of anxiety, leaving him without the urge to fight her over something so menial. Stressed and tired enough, she didn't him to add to it. He reached up and cradled her cheek, a soft smile gracing his lips when she nuzzled his palm with a low purr.

"I'm sorry," he muttered gently. "It was all my fault and we'll clean it up, the boys and me. It was a surprise gone wrong and we didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, Kate."

She sighed and rubbed a weary hand across her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry for biting your head off. It was just the case we had today... a little girl, a little five year old girl... stabbed and left to bleed out. I could only think what if it was-"

He placed his forefinger on her lips, silencing her before pulling her into a comforting embrace, sighing as sh sagged into his arms. It must have been worst than he had anticipated. Burrowing into his neck, she shuddered, she sobbed into his shirt as he rubbed her back, muttering nonsense into her ear.

Slowly but surely, the shaking ceased and all that was felt was heavy breathing against his skin. Rick drew away, taking her appearance in. Highly disheveled and make-up ruined, she looked relieved at given the chance to let it all out. He brushed pass her with an order to stay as he retrieved a moist rag. Dabbing at her smeared mascara, he held the rag to her nose next.

"Blow," he commanded. She rolled her eyes but complied, squirming as he wiped it.

"I'm not a baby."

"Never said you were."

Ruffling her hair and laughing when she scowled and swatted his hand away, he found a new shirt to replace his soiled one.

"You go get the carrot tops and order pizza. I want to check on Hanna."

She left him there and entered the nursery on the second floor. Kate took a moment to bask in the soft glow on the walls and the quiet music playing before redirecting her focus to the lone crib across the room. Striding over, she gazed upon the young, peaceful being at rest. The baby girl's hair was short and wavy, as auburn as her own, and if he eyes were to open, they'd be as oceanic as Rick's.

The little child shifted in her sleep, cooing in a dream. Kate sighed in awe of the physical manifestation of innocence displayed before her. Startling slightly when firm arms looped around her stomach, she was drawn against a solid chest. She rested her head back against it and moaned as Rick placed an open mouthed kiss to her exposed neck, his hot breath tickling the skin.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into her ear. Turning in his arms, she leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"No...," she replied truthfully. "... nut I will be."

His chin found purchase on her head and she raised her arms to encircle him.

"I can't believe we made her... or any of them." He chuckled deeply, his chest rumbling. "We did and not to brag, they got to sets of awesome genes. Little butt-whooping, literate critters, they are."

Downstairs, a doorbell rang and excited pattering of feet accompanied by loud chattering followed.

"Seems like the pizza here," he stated.

"Yes, it does."

Kate stood on the her tip of her toes and stole a slow, sweet kiss from Rick, pulling away before it got to out of hand,. Gliding pass, she padded down the steps into the foyer and greeted the young lad bearing their meal. She payed him and gave a generous tip just because she felt like it. The boy tipped her his hat and left. Scurrying little feet grew closer, the ginger-haired boys showing her just how impatient they were. She tusked.

"Uh, uh. Kitchen first, then pizza," she scolded, glancing meaningfully at the main cause of the mess as the man shifted down from the final step. He clapped his hands together.

"Who's ready to clean?" he gushed with pseudo enthusiasm.

"Not me!"

Rick cringed at the boys' unanimous answer, glancing at Kate sheepishly.

"Well, almost literate critters."


End file.
